PreParis
by The-ZXY-Friends-Fan
Summary: It's a Shuis fic wth a bit of Gwank. Chapter 4 extended! Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Pre-Paris  
  
Legal disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. James E. Reilly created them, and he did a wonderful job.   
Background info for later: Ethan is currently engaged to Theresa.   
  
{Sheridan and Luis have planned to go to the beach for the day. She is in her bedroom getting dressed, and he just finished eating breakfast}  
Luis: (he stands outside her bedroom) Sheridan!   
Sheridan: Luis!  
Luis: What?  
Sheridan: Come in here!  
Luis: (goes into her room) Are you almost rea-  
Sheridan: (she was standing behind the door. Just so you have a better image, she's wearing a black swimsuit with a red tie-dyed sarong. She grabs him by the waist from behind and starts kissing the back of his neck) Still want to go to the beach?  
Luis: No.  
Sheridan: (laughs a bit) Come on, let's go!  
Luis: Can I get dressed first?  
Sheridan: Of course. So why exactly are we going to the beach?  
Luis: I can't say, it's a surprise.  
Sheridan: Awe, you never said it was a surprise.  
(she sticks out her bottom lip and starts to pout and he kisses her)  
Luis: You go wait for me in the other room.  
Sheridan: Okay, but hurry up!  
Luis: I will. (pause because she doesn't leave) Are you going or not?  
Sheridan: I'm not leaving until you kiss me.  
Luis: Well maybe I won't kiss you and then you'll have to stay.  
Sheridan: I'll start pouting again. (she starts to pout again)  
Luis: Well then maybe I'll just have to kiss you. (he kisses her)  
Sheridan: Okay, now I'm leaving. (she skips out of the room)  
{in the living room}  
Sheridan: (to herself) I love Luis so much. I wonder what his surprise is. I know it'll be so great. (she walks over to the stereo and turns on the radio. "It's Raining Men" comes on) I love this song! (she picks up the hairbrush on the couch and starts to sing into it and dancing) It's raining men, hallelujah, it's raining men, amen! (Luis opens the door and stands there for a minute watching Sheridan) I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna let myself get, absolutely soaking wet! It's raining men!   
Luis: Nice singing. (he walks over to her)  
Sheridan: (she's startled and gasps) Luis! (she's embarrassed and giggles a bit) I didn't think anyone was watching.   
Luis: What? You mean you never sing and dance like that when people are watching?  
Sheridan: No! (she acts all shy for a minute. He gives her a hug) Can we go now?  
Luis: I think we should before you start dancing again.   
Sheridan: (jokingly) Shut up! Come on!   
(she drags him towards the door and he grabs her purse off the table by the door on the way out)  
{at the beach}  
(Sheridan and Luis are sitting on a blanket together, eating a picnic lunch)  
Sheridan: This was a great surprise Luis. I love it.  
Luis: This isn't your surprise.  
Sheridan: It isn't?  
Luis: No, that will happen later tonight.  
Sheridan: You mean it's even better?  
Luis: Much.  
Sheridan: I can't wait.  
(he leans over and kisses her)  
Luis: I love you so much Sheridan.  
Sheridan: I love you too Luis.  
(later that day, at night. They're alone on the beach, sitting on a blanket)  
Luis: Sheridan, wouldn't you love to go somewhere, just the two of us?  
Sheridan: Well, I'm awfully confused as to what is going on right now.  
Luis: You know what I mean. Somewhere exotic, and romantic, like Paris.   
Sheridan: Paris is nice this time of year. I would love to go there with you Luis. But you know I'm happy no matter where I am, as long as I'm with you.  
Luis: I feel the same way. (he pulls something out of his pocket) Sheridan, will you go away to Paris with me? (he shows her the tickets)  
Sheridan: Oh, Luis I'd love to go with you! You are amazing! How did you afford these tickets? First class on the plane, and this is a very nice suite in a very nice hotel.  
Luis: I won them in a contest I entered a couple months ago. They sent me a letter in the mail, and told me I won!   
Sheridan: Luis, that's incredible! You're so awesome!  
(she pulls him towards her by his collar and kisses him)  
Luis: (after they break) Wow, I should take you to Paris more often.  
Sheridan: Come on, let's go for a walk along the beach!  
(they get up and start to walk along the shore)  
Luis: I could just stay here all night and tell you how much I love you.   
Sheridan: I love you too Luis. And as much as I'd love to stay here all night, it's getting cold and I didn't bring a jacket. You know what we have to do then right?  
Luis: Leave?  
Sheridan: No silly! You have to hug me.  
Luis: Oh! Of course, how silly of me.  
(he hugs her. Then he picks her up and carries her away off the beach)  
{the next day}  
(Sheridan is at her cottage, packing for Paris)  
Sheridan: (to herself) Hmm…I think this bikini is a good choice. (holds up a very sexy bikini) Luis will absolutely die when he sees me in it.   
(the phone rings)  
Sheridan: (picks it up and answers it) Hello?  
Charity: Sheridan? I'm so glad I got a hold of you. Aunt Grace and I need to talk to you about this trip you're going on.   
Sheridan: What is it Charity? You sound worried.  
Charity: I will explain later. Can we come over to talk?  
Sheridan: Yeah, sure.   
Charity: Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can.  
Sheridan: Okay, see you soon.  
Charity: Bye.  
(they hang up the phone)  
Sheridan: I wonder what that was about. Charity sounded freaked out about something.  
{Luis's house}  
(he's packing for the trip to Paris)  
Luis: (to himself) I love Sheridan. I can't believe we're going to Paris together. This is gonna be a great trip. (he walks to his closet, where he has some ties hanging up on a tie rack) Should I bring a tie? Maybe we'll go somewhere nice for dinner. Then again, we'll probably spend all day in the bedroom. Well, we'll have to come up for air. And Sher loves her Parisian restaurants. (he picks a nice tie out) I'll bring this one. Sheridan said once that I look 'dashing' in it.  
(someone rings the doorbell)  
Luis: (after opening the door and seeing it's Hank) Hey buddy! What brings you to my humble abode?  
Hank: 'Humble Abode'? Have you been watching Moulin Rouge again Luis?  
Luis: (sheepishly) Yeah. (trying to change the subject) So what's up?  
Hank: I just came by to see if you wanted to hang out or something.  
Luis: Yeah, sure. You can help me pack.  
Hank: Where ya going?  
Luis: I'm taking Sheridan to Paris. Remember? I told you, I won those tickets in that contest.  
Hank: Oh! Right, I remember. You're packing already? When's the trip for?  
Luis: We're leaving the day after tomorrow.  
Hank: Cool. How long?  
Luis: Three weeks.  
Hank: Sweet.  
Luis: Yep. You want to help me choose what to wear?  
Hank: Nope. I'm outta here man. Clothing is not my forte.   
Luis: I know it's not. Thought it was worth a shot anyway. I'll drop by tomorrow sometime and say goodbye. We're leaving early in the morning.  
Hank: Sounds good. See ya then.  
Luis: Bye.  
(Hank leaves)  
{in Grace's car}  
(Grace and Charity are driving to Sheridan's cottage to talk to her)  
Charity: Aunt Grace, I'm worried. Do you really think that the visions we had are true? Can it really happen?  
Grace: I don't know Charity. Our premonitions usually come true, and this one was especially strong. It does seem pretty far-fetched, but who knows? I hope it doesn't come true, for Sheridan and Luis's sake. But it just might.  
Charity: At least we're going to warn her. I think it'll help.  
Grace: I hope it does.  
(they arrive at Sheridan's cottage)  
{inside Sheridan's cottage}  
(at the same time Charity and Grace are talking in the car. Sheridan is inside waiting for Grace and Charity to arrive. She's in the kitchen, preparing some food. The radio is blaring a song by The Gypsy Kings)  
Sheridan: I wonder where Charity and Grace are. They should have arrived by now; they don't live that far away. (she starts cutting some onions) Oh, these onions smell awful. Luis had better be thankful for them, when he knows how much I hate them. (she starts crying from the smell) These dreadful onions! If only I knew how to cut them without crying! (she flips through her cookbook trying to find something that will make her stop crying) There's nothing in here! Oh, I remember that someone once told me to drink some wine, and that should help. (she looks through the cupboards and finds herself a bottle. She pours some and drinks it in 3 big gulps) That should do it. (she starts cutting the onions again and is still crying) I'll call Pilar, she should know what to do. (she turns down the radio before getting the phone and dialing)  
Pilar: (picks up the phone and answers it) Hello?  
Sheridan: Pilar?  
Pilar: Sheridan, mija, what is it? You sound like you're crying. What's wrong?  
Sheridan: It's these stupid onions! I'm cutting them to make dinner for Luis. What will make me stop crying?  
Pilar: Oh, mija. I thank God it is nothing serious. Try holding a match between your teeth; that should stop the crying.  
Sheridan: Are you serious? That sounds weird.  
Pilar: Trust me, it will work.  
Sheridan: Thank you Pilar. That's all I needed.  
Pilar: You are welcome Sheridan. Call me if you need anything else.  
Sheridan: I will, thanks.  
Pilar: Good bye.  
Sheridan: Bye. (they hang up the phone and Sheridan turns the radio back up) Good. Now all I need is a match. (she finds one in the drawer) Should I light it? No, that would be stupid. (she puts it between her teeth and continues cutting the onions. After a few seconds, the crying has stopped. She tries talking, but it sounds funny) Hey, it worked! (she continues cutting onions as she dances to the song)  
(Grace and Charity are standing in the doorway)  
Charity: Uh, Sheridan? What are you doing?  
Sheridan: (is startled) Charity! Grace! (realizes the match is still between her teeth and spits it out) I didn't hear you come in.  
Grace: Sorry about that. We rang the doorbell, but you didn't answer, and we thought we heard the radio. So we figured you had it too loud, and couldn't hear the bell.  
Sheridan: Oh, I didn't realize how loud it was.  
Charity: Uh, what's with the match?  
Sheridan: Um, I was cutting onions, and I couldn't stop crying. I tried a few things, but nothing worked. So I called Pilar. She said this would work, and it did!  
Grace: Hmm. I'll have to remember that.  
Charity: Sheridan, we have something important to talk to you about.   
Sheridan: Oh, right. You said there was something about the trip?  
Grace: Yes. It's very serious.  
Sheridan: Well, what is it?  
(Grace and Charity do that soap-opera thing where they look at each other, and try not to reveal anything to Sheridan. There's a few moments of silence. This is where JER would leave off for a week or two on the storyline) 


	2. Chapter 2

Pre-Paris Part 2  
  
Grace: Sheridan, this is incredibly important. You must listen to us when we tell you this.  
Sheridan: This sounds serious, what is it?  
Charity: You're going to meet someone else on this trip.  
Sheridan: Well, of course we'll meet other people on the trip. We're not the only ones going to Paris. People live there you know.  
Grace: That's not what we mean, Sheridan. You're going to meet another man.  
Sheridan: Okay. So?  
Charity: I don't think you understand at all. We both had premonitions, and in them you fell in love with another man.  
Sheridan: Oh.   
Grace: Sheridan, I'm so sorry.  
Sheridan: Sorry? What for?  
Grace: It didn't look like you were going to stay with Luis.  
Sheridan: What? That's crazy. Luis and I love each other so much. Even if I do fall in love with another man, our love could never compete with the love Luis and I share. We're soulmates, and we'll be together forever. No offense to you two or anything, but I don't believe this trip will tear Luis and I apart.  
Charity: For you guys, I hope it doesn't come true, and that we're wrong.  
Grace: Well, we've got a lot more things to do today. Charity, let's go.  
Charity: Okay, Aunt Grace.  
Sheridan: It was nice seeing you guys again, I'll send you a postcard form France.  
Charity: Sounds good, have fun Sheridan! (she leaves to go to the car)  
Grace: Sheridan, promise me you'll be careful. Don't let anything come between you and Luis.  
Sheridan: Okay, Grace. I will.   
Grace: Thanks. See you when you get back, bye!  
Sheridan: Bye!  
(Grace leaves)  
Sheridan: I can't believe they had a premonition of me falling in love with another man. I love Luis; nothing could ever come between us. Anyway, I'd better get moving on this dinner if I want it to be ready before Luis comes over tonight.  
(she goes to get ready for Luis)  
{Hank's car}  
(Hank is driving Luis to Sheridan's)  
Luis: Hey, thanks again man. You know, for agreeing to drive me.  
Hank: No problem. But don't forget-you owe me one.  
Luis: Sure thing bud.   
(they've arrived at Sheridan's cottage)  
Hank: Here we are.  
Luis: Thanks Hank. I'll see you later okay?  
Hank: Yeah, see you later buddy.  
(Luis gets out of the car and walks up to the door as Hank drives away)  
(Luis walks right into the cottage to see Sheridan standing against the kitchen entrance in full view of the door, where she's wearing a very sexy little red dress)  
Luis: Wow. Honey, you look so hot.  
Sheridan: That's good. I feel hot.  
Luis: (moans) Am I in for a hell of a night or what?  
Sheridan: You sure are. Now come here and kiss me. (he goes over to her and starts kissing her. After a minute he moves to her neck) Oh Luis! Oh, hold on, stop that! (he continues kissing her neck) Honey, let's wait until after dinner. You'll love what I've prepared.  
Luis: (after he stops kissing her neck) Oh Sheridan. You know you drive me crazy. Don't make me wait for you. I love you too much.  
Sheridan: And I love you too. But you'll love what I've made you for dinner.  
Luis: Oh, all right. (he picks her up and takes her into the dining room, where dinner is all laid out for them. He gently puts her down) Sher, things look wonderful.   
Sheridan: Thank you. (she opens one of the dishes) Now, this is lemon chicken. It's a Chinese dish  
Luis: It sounds delicious.  
Sheridan: Mmm, it is. (she opens another dish) And these are onion tartlets.   
Luis: Oh, honey. You know those are one of my favourites.  
Sheridan: And you'd better enjoy them, they're a bitch to cook. I couldn't stop crying, and I had to call your mother, and things were not pleasant.  
Luis: Awe, that sounds awful. But I really do appreciate the trouble you went through, just for me.  
Sheridan: (she walks over and kisses him) You just remember that tonight.   
Luis: I certainly will, my love.  
Sheridan: Luis? (she sits in his lap)  
Luis: (entranced by her beauty) Yes, Sheridan?  
Sheridan: Let me tell you something.   
Luis: (with a giddy smile on his face) Okay.  
{Hank's car}  
(Hank has just dropped Luis off at Sheridan's cottage and made his way up to the Crane mansion)  
Hank: (to himself) I can't believe I'm going to do this. But I've got to. I've got to let Gwen know how I feel. She must know that I love her.  
(a big 'awe!' from the audience)  
(he gets out of the car and starts to walk up to the main doors of the mansion with the bouquet of flowers he pulled from the backseat. When he arrives, Phyllis answers the door)  
Hank: Hi Phyllis.  
Phyllis: Good evening Mr. Bennett. What can I do for you?  
Hank: Is Gwen home tonight? I'd like to see her.  
Phyllis: Certainly. Wait in the hall and I'll tell her you're here.  
Hank: Thank you.  
(Phyllis goes off to find Gwen. Hank waits in the hall and after a few minutes she comes back with Gwen)  
Hank: Hi Gwen. You look lovely tonight.  
Gwen: Thank you Hank. What's up?  
Hank: Um, I just really need to talk to you, about something important. Can we go in the library or something?  
Gwen: Sure.   
(they walk off to the library)  
{back with Sheridan and Luis}  
Luis: What do you want to tell me?  
Sheridan: Luis, I love you so much. I treasure our love a lot. You don't understand how much you mean to me. (he's about to say something but she puts her finger over his lips before he can say anything) I just wanted to tell you that I love you more than I could have ever imagined. Luis, you're the best.  
Luis: Oh, Sheridan.   
Sheridan: One more thing.  
Luis: Yes?  
Sheridan: I'm pregnant.  
(Luis looks shocked for a moment then breaks into a smile)  
Luis: Really? That's so great!  
Sheridan: (has a relieved look on her face) I'm so glad you think so. I was worried you'd be freaked out or something.  
Luis: No way. I'm so happy.  
Sheridan: Good. And now that you're done dinner, we don't we (she gets up off his lap) go into the bedroom? (she kisses him and goes into the bedroom)  
Luis: Oh, you drive me crazy, Sheridan!  
(he follows her into the bedroom)  
{back with Hank and Gwen in the Crane library}  
Gwen: What is it you have to tell me Hank?  
Hank: Gwen, this isn't easy to say.   
Gwen: Well, what is it?  
Hank: How long have we known each other?  
Gwen: Oh, so long. I have no idea how long it's been.  
Hank: Exactly. And in this vast amount of time, I've developed some feelings.  
Gwen: (unsure tone in her voice) Okay. Go on.  
Hank: Gwen, I love you. (gets down on his knee and opens the ring box) Will you marry me?  
(Gwen looks very shocked)  
Gwen: Oh my…Hank, I'd love to!  
(he puts the ring on her finger and they kiss)  
Hank: Gwen, I love you so much.  
Gwen: I love you too Hank.  
(big "awe" from the audience)  
{back with Sheridan and Luis, post-sex}  
(they're laying together on the bed, cuddling)  
Sheridan: Luis, you're so wonderful.  
Luis: I love you so much.  
Sheridan: I can't wait to go to Paris.  
Luis: Me either. This is going to be a great trip.  
Sheridan: Can we go to the Louvre?   
Luis: Of course we can, baby. And we'll go down 'La rue de la blech blah blhec'.  
Sheridan: (giggles) It's so cute when you can't remember the French street names.  
Luis: I'm serious. That's a real street in Paris.  
Sheridan: Sure it is honey.  
Luis: I can't believe you don't believe me! I'm not making that up!  
Sheridan: Okay then. What's on this 'rue de la blech blah blhec'?  
Luis: There's that little French café, and the pâtisserie, with the French pastries. You love that street.  
Sheridan: Luis, you just described about every street in Paris.  
Luis: Well, whatever. They'll all be beautiful with you and I walking along them.  
Sheridan: I love you.  
Luis: I love you too, honey.  
{the next morning}  
(Hank and Gwen are in her bed, post-sex)  
Gwen: Wow. I can't believe this. Since last night, I've gotten engaged to a man that I've never dated before.  
Hank: But we've always been in love, so it doesn't matter.  
Gwen: I know. I love you, Hank.  
Hank: And I love you, Gwen.  
  
And this concludes "Pre-Paris"! Watch for "Paris" coming soon! 


End file.
